Episode 15
"The Queen's Return" (国王の帰還, Kokuō no Kikan) is the fifteenth episode of the ''Sakura Quest'' anime series, aired on July 12, 2017. The episode was written by Masahiro Yokotani, storyboarded by Heo Jong and directed by Tomoaki Ohta. Synopsis A more cheerful Yoshino returned to Manoyama, and she was picked up by Maki and Sanae from the station. On their ride back to the log cabin, they noticed the lights in the community center were on, and inside were several Spanish tourists that clarified their intentions after being discovered by Shiori and Ririko earlier. After a warm celebration held by Ushimatsu and the Community Club to the Cryptid 12, a group of cryptid enthusiasts, the queen and her ministers returned to the log cabin. Yoshino surprised Shiori by raving about Azumigaura, but as the topic of Yoshino's inevitable return to her hometown was opened, the mood turned glum. Fortunately, Maki broke the silence by inviting everyone for some snacks. Afterwards, Ririko stayed the night over at the log cabin for the first time. The next day, Yoshino, Maki and Sanae joined Shiori and Ririko in tackling the lodging problem Manoyama had faced during the Founding Festival. Sanae suggested using the presence of the Cryptid 12 to test their bed and breakfast project and to prepare the townsfolk for the communication barrier and other challenges associated with foreign tourists. Meanwhile, the Cryptid 12 planned on staying in Manoyama until they find evidence of the Chupakabura or the drying of the Sakura Pond, which is in fact a reservoir that has not been drained for decades. At the day of the draining of the Sakura Pond, the Tourism Board continued to talk about their latest tourists. As Mr. Dokushima presented his gadget for easy handling of chopsticks, Ririko relayed a request from Lúcia of Cryptid 12 about a place to stay while the draining takes place. Although Yoshino is doubtful about the impact of helping the foreigners dig into the Chupakabura "mystery" in the local tourism, she decided to push through as a form of hospitality towards their latest visitors. After a quick decision to allow vacant houses to be occupied for free, Yoshino and the others began scouting for available houses, and Lúcia even helped the girls to clean one traditional Japanese house. Eventually, the twelve members of the Cryptid 12 were reunited at Manoyama Station, and another dinner was held on the community center. As the Community Club and the Cryptid 12 continue their festivities, Ushimatsu left early, much to Yoshino's surprise. Minutes later, the Cryptid 12 were alerted of movement in the middle of the Sakura Pond, only for everyone to find out that Ushimatsu had jumped into the pond for some reason. The incident baffled Ushimatsu's wife, but Ushimatsu, who was unhurt, quickly returned to Sakura Pond, vowing that nobody must find out about the "thing" located at the bottom on the pond. Meanwhile, as she remembered Ririko's words about leaving Manoyama, Chitose received a call about Ushimatsu's accident, as well as "the thing of 50 years past". Appearances *Yoshino Koharu *Shiori Shinomiya *Maki Midorikawa *Ririko Oribe *Sanae Kouzuki *Takamizawa *Lúcia, Constánza, Serginho, Cárlos and others - members of Cryptid 12 *Ushimatsu Kadota *Mino and Yamada *Angelica *Kinu Kadota *Chitose Oribe Notes & Trivia *''This is where you can put notes and trivia, anything that is interesting or strange can be included here.'' Category:Episodes